1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an information processing device, a communication method, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones and the like (hereinafter called “devices”) that are provided with either non-contact IC cards or non-contact IC card functions have become widespread. The devices are used, for example, for public transportation ticket services, for bill payment services at retail stores, and the like. The non-contact IC card functions can be provided not only in mobile phones, but also in mobile information terminals such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, as well as in information processing devices such as personal computers and the like.
The functions may be implemented through non-contact communication with a reader/writer that is capable of at least one of writing information to a memory chip in any one of the devices described above and reading information that is stored in the memory chip. For example, by holding one of the devices described above up to a reader/writer that is compatible with a desired service, a user can receive the desired service. A state of non-contact communication is established when the device receives a polling command that is transmitted from the reader/writer and transmits a polling command response packet back to the reader/writer.
However, as recognized by the present inventors, if the polling command specifications are changed to a new version, a device that is compatible with only an old version of the specifications will not be able to establish the state of non-contact communication. Therefore, a technology is required that transmits a polling command that is compatible with both the new and old versions.